Renesmee's Ride
by edwardian1901
Summary: Frustrated by the changing dynamics between his daughter and Jacob, Edward slips and makes a threat when Nessie challenges his "no motorcycles" rule. Will he be forced to follow through? Warning: this story contains physical discipline, spanking. EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am not the writer of the _Twilight_ series, and the following never happened in any of the four books. This is just messing around with a subject I find interesting. If corporal punishment offends or upsets you, please do not read my story; I don't intend to distress anyone.**

Alice and I sat on the wrap-around porch half-heartedly discussing our favorite modern music. My sister was currently ranking her preferred playlist. I was trying to feign interest but inwardly, I was sulking.

Minutes ago, Nessie had been sitting beside me sharing a new song on her iPod. She had kept one earphone in her right ear and offered me the left. And even though I could hear the song without the device, I had accepted. It tethered her to me, and these days I desperately grasped at anything that would connect me to this beautiful daughter, who would be leaving home sooner than I would like think about.

I had tried to act nonchalant, but when she asked me to take a listen, I was thrilled to have her near. Her soft alto shyly chanted along with the song, and I couldn't help but smile contentedly.

"Oh, I know this song," Alice had chimed in and joined the singing. The truth was, she had heard herself singing this duet in a vision, which was how she knew the lyrics.

And then my enchantment had been interrupted.

When I had heard the wolf's thoughts getting nearer, I didn't mention his impending arrival. I hadn't wanted to say anything to distract Nessie, to cause her to leave me.

My daughter, chronologically just three years of age, was a young woman now. Her relationship with Jacob had recently turned more…er, romantic. With my mind reading and Jake being a young man… Well, it was awkward for me and embarrassing for the kids. And to be honest, the intensified bond between the two infuriated me.

Without verbally discussing the reasons why, we agreed it would be best if Jacob didn't live with us at the moment. Neither was Renesmee ready to leave us yet. She certainly was too young to be married. And over my dead body was she going off with him without a marriage! Bella said I was being too old-fashioned, but I think she was secretly relieved by my horse-and-buggy traditions. None of us were quite ready for Nessie to grow up.

Physiologically, Jake could not be away from her, so each day he came and she was stuck under his arm. I hadn't been willing for my turn to be over yet, but what did that matter? Of course, as soon as he pulled up to the house on his motorcycle, Ness had left my side immediately.

After a time of comparing favorite songs, Alice and I left to give the two young people their privacy. Bella was inside working on a paper for her Peace and Conflict Resolution class at the university. Jasper was giving his professional opinion when we walked in, and then the four of us entertained a discussion about peace in the Middle East. It was unrealistic to presume that a sit-down chat would stop the violence.

"Unless I were present," Jasper amended. "Of course, then I could influence the leaders to get along."

Alice's brow furrowed and she glanced warily at me. I instantly scanned her mind to discover that she wasn't reacting to our discourse on peace.

"Oh, no they don't," I vowed loudly.

"Edward, nothing's going to happen," she pointed out.

"That's because I'm not letting it happen." Then I was out the door, leaving Alice to answer Bella's and Jasper's raised eyebrows.

Alice couldn't accurately see the future with Renesmee and Jacob around, but she could sometimes discern the consequences of their decisions if it involved another of us. A moment ago, she saw me reacting negatively to Nessie's disobedience. I decided in response to confront the girl before the misbehavior was played out.

I strode out purposefully to where Jake and Nessie were getting on his bike. The irritation I felt earlier flared brilliantly into anger. That bike was a sort of symbol for me, and one I didn't appreciate. It represented Bella separate from me, out from under my protection—choosing _him_ over me. To see my daughter climbing onto the back of it…

Jasper could sense my fury and he tried to calm me. The irony of our previous "conflict resolution" conversation was not lost on the inside audience. Was this tension between Jake and I predestined? Like Israel and Palestine, would we always fight over what property we both thought was rightly ours?

"No," I said with finality, putting an authoritative hand in between the handlebars.

"Don't worry, Edward," Jacob placated. "I'm just taking her down the drive. We won't go on the highway."

"I don't care."

"Nessie wanted a ride—"

"No," I interrupted, shaking my head. I turned toward my daughter. "No motorcycles. You know that."

Jacob was confused. If there was any possibility that Nessie could be hurt, he wouldn't have agreed to do it.

Renesmee was scowling at me. She was organizing her thoughts to give me a piece of her mind. Mostly I gave her whatever she wanted, but she was quite used to my ultimatums and I didn't intimidate her in the least. Naturally, I tried to control my family—I had even tried to parent Bella during our courtship. I was aware that Nessie, like her mother, was an expert at "handling" me.

"Renesmee, stop," I warned. "Just don't."

_Or what?_ she silently challenged.

"I'll send you to your room."

She rolled her eyes at me. _Oh, not my room!_ she thought sarcastically. Her mouth opened to respond as such, but I cut her off.

"Or I'll spank you," I qualified without thinking it through. From inside I sensed Alice's inward groan.

A blush immediately spread across Ness's cheeks and she narrowed her eyes at me. She was angry and embarrassed that I would suggest that to her. Jacob and I watched as she stormed into the house with a clenched jaw.

"Where's she going?" Jake asked.

"She's going to tell on me."

"Tell on you?" _To who? Carlisle?_

"Her mother."

Jacob chuckled. "Girls," he muttered with amusement. "Really, Edward, you know I wouldn't let her get hurt. Maybe another time… I could get her a helmet if that makes you feel better."

"No. No other time," I said bluntly.

"Sure, sure," he said, distracted by Nessie's departure. "Hey, I didn't know you spank Ness."

"I don't," I assured him. "I wouldn't do that. I was just saying," I admitted. "I don't know why I said it…. But I mean it, no motorcycles."

"Hey… If I ever break your rules, would you spank me?" Jacob asked, smiling. Oddly enough, he didn't object to that idea. He wasn't completely averse to the idea of me spanking Nessie, either. He was actually intrigued by the thought. Pervert.

I shook my head, irritated. I didn't need any ideas; my first instinct when angry was to destroy the object of my wrath. I didn't need to permit myself the release—or even the fantasy—of beating Jake. "Now that would be an excellent way to make Renesmee hate me."

"She could never hate you. She worships you." Jacob was being truthful.

"Well, the feeling's mutual." I smiled. Inside I could hear Nessie protesting_, "…he said it in front of Jacob!" _My smile disappeared. Thank goodness Esme and Rosalie were not home. I didn't need Rose ganging up on me to join "Team Renesmee."

"What would you spank her with?" Jake asked suddenly.

"What? Jake—I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well, you know. My mom used to smack me with a wooden spoon."

The thought of hitting Nessie with an object made me feel an awful ache in my chest. I was certain my hand would cause damage enough. "I just told you I wouldn't spank her."

"But you told _her_ you would. What if—"

"I'm not going to spank her," I said with exasperation. Then I sighed sadly. "But I may be the one being told to bend over. Come on. I need to go in and face the disciplinary committee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to all who read chapter one and are back for more! I hope this satisfies...**

Jacob followed me up to the house, panting with excitement. "Sorry for your trouble, Edward."

It really wasn't his fault. He didn't know Nessie wasn't allowed on the motorcycle. I lost my temper and said something absurd. Of course, _he_ imprinted on _my_ daughter and that's why I felt so grumpy. But then, the whole werewolf pack-imprinting phenomenon would have been ancient history had our coven not moved to Forks. And, of course, he wouldn't have felt a claim to Bella if I hadn't left her. So yes, again, it really was entirely my fault.

Renesmee looked furious when I entered with Jake.

"Edward," Bella pleaded, sounding annoyed. She used her "you-messed-up-you-fix-it" tone of voice. She was quite well rehearsed in it.

Jasper was doing his darnedest to calm the waves between us. Nessie was usually such a good girl, but her nickname appropriately alluded to the monster temper that stirred just beneath the placid surface.

What can I say? She gets it honestly.

"Nessie," I started, sounding even-tempered but firm. "You know I don't want you riding—"

"Yes, but I don't understand. Why not?" she demanded, cutting me off.

_I meant that you needed to apologize,_ Bella told me, lifting her shield.

I tried again, saving the apology for after the lecture. "The bike, Ness… it's got history. If you want to ride, we can do it another way—"

"But that's dumb. What's that got to do with me?" Nessie hissed.

Jasper's eyes widened. Emmett, sensing a knockdown drag out, showed up suddenly, not wanting to miss a show.

"Young lady, you may not speak to me that way. I don't have to explain anything—"

"So Mom's allowed to ride it, but not me?" she asked pointedly, interrupting me for the third time. I looked warily at Bella, hoping for help, but Renesmee continued her rant.

"Yeah, I know its 'history'—Jake told me." She used air quotes sarcastically when she blurted the word _history_. "But I can't ride it because you can tell _me_ what to do. So this is all really about your frustration because you couldn't control Mom. I think that's the explanation you're looking for. But you know what? I don't accept it, because it's got nothing to do with me! I don't like double standards, Edward."

_Whoa!_ Where had I heard that line before?

Bella sputtered. Everyone was in shock, having never heard Nessie challenge me like this before. Of course, she needed to use my given name in public, but now she was doing it just to be impertinent.

Emmett was surprised by her attitude, but also amused, happy to be here to see me getting raked over the coals by my own little girl. He was—for once—speechless.

"Now just who do you think you're talking to?" I raised my voice and stepped closer.

Bella sighed heavily and came to stand between us, intent on being our mediator. "You two are really wrecking this. Okay, Nessie, you need to say you're sorry." She looked hard at our daughter when she hesitated, protest evident in Nessie's eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy." She didn't mean it and in her haste almost called me Edward again.

"Now," Bella prompted, turning to me, "apologize."

I delayed. This was ridiculous; Renesmee wasn't sorry and neither was I. Bella nodded her head slowly, encouraging me to get on with the apology…authentic or not.

"I'm sorry if I was brusque with you. You're right. It's an old frustration. And I was taking it out on you. I am sorry," I muttered.

"Thank you for the heartfelt apologies," Bella said cynically. "All right, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Your anger is understandable, but you absolutely may not talk to him like that. He is your father and you must treat him and his control-freakish ways with respect."

"Ha!" Nessie laughed. I frowned.

"Edward," my wife instructed again, "you need to give her a consequence for being disrespectful and intent to break your rule."

"Ohhh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't ever had to think up a punishment before.

"Well," Nessie suggested, "you said you would send me to my room…or give me a spanking." She was still acting cheeky.

This time, I was the one who was embarrassed. She _wanted_ me to choose the spanking so she could be really angry and have physical proof of how unreasonable and "old" I was.

"Hand over your iPod and phone," I said resolutely, my palm held out for the confiscated items.

_Nooo,_ she wailed in her thoughts. "For how long?" she asked pitifully, roughly shoving the devices into my hands.

"I don't know yet. I'm not grounding you. That wouldn't be fair to the boy," I explained, nodding my head in Jake's direction. I remembered Bella's father trying to keep me away from his daughter—needless to say, it didn't work.

_Why won't he just spank me?_ she thought.

"Don't try me," I warned.

"Ugh!" she screamed and ran out of the room. Jake followed her…like a devoted puppy.

I looked at Bella, who rolled her eyes. I wasn't sure if that was about our daughter's dramatic exit…or if she was annoyed at me. Probably the latter.

Nessie confused me. Who wanted a spanking anyway? Well, Bella liked to be smacked, but that was for other reasons. I couldn't figure why Nessie was trying to bait me…just to be angry about it.

I will never understand girls.

**Author's note 2: If anybody's interested, I've written another short story that sort of explains Bella's kinky fetish. Let me know, and I'll post it, too. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't always understand how Alice's ability works around wolves and half-vampire/half-human beings. I try to stick to canon, but I may take a few liberties to suit the story.**

Until this afternoon, my daughter had been the most well-behaved, respectful child one could ever imagine. She always wanted to please us. If she made a bad choice or was headed the wrong way, all she needed was a verbal correction. Her little mouth would form an "O" and her eyes grew wide. She hated to upset us. We would reassure her and move on. I suppose she got her mild manner from Bella.

For example, once, when she was small, she told us a lie. That was tricky to handle since much of our existence—in the human world anyway—was managed by deception. We explained to her that we didn't lie to each other in the family, and if she wanted to tell a story, she should let us know that it was made up. She never lied after that.

During a trip to Austria with my parents, Nessie had wandered off, and Carlisle and Esme had to search the streets of Salzburg for her. Esme regretfully admitted giving Nessie a sharp smack on her backside. I think my mother and father were more upset about it than Renesmee had been…Carlisle had treated her to ice cream afterward. I don't see how that reinforced the lesson, but Nessie never wandered after that. Esme felt awful about it, but Bella and I did our best to console her.

My mother even tried to swat me on occasion. Of course, I always knew when it was coming, so she'd never made contact. But we were all her children, and instinctively she tried to correct us when our behavior wasn't up to her standards. It was quite expected.

"Nessie's really frustrated, isn't she?" Jasper asked. "I reckon it's teenage hormones."

Alice spoke then. "She was born being grown up. I suppose the teenage thing would throw her." She was trying to predict how long this phase would last, but she was as good as blind to Nessie's future.

"She wants out—to be with Jacob—but she still wants us. She's conflicted by her feelings…wanting to be our child and wanting to be an adult simultaneously," I clarified.

"See? I told you. Classic teenage strife. Don't take it personally, Edward," Jasper advised.

"She's got some mouth on her, eh? Must get that from you, Bella," Emmett said, nudging my wife.

Bella ignored him. "Edward, you know I don't approve of what you said," she scolded. "Even if she were little, I wouldn't like it, but she's…her body…mmm…" Bella grimaced. "She's mature, even if she's not acting like it at the moment."

I understood the point she was trying to make. Nessie's body had almost always been womanly, even when she was little, but she was now physically an adult. I agreed with Bella, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now that it was said. "I know. It was just a threat." I smirked. "You know…I'm really good at making threats. It slipped."

Had she still been human, Bella would have turned scarlet. She knew I was referring to our bedroom play. It was always the anticipation that turned her on. (_Isabella, do you need a spanking?_)

"I would so tan her hide if she were my daughter," Emmett interrupted.

"Me, too," Jasper seconded.

"You are such guys!" Bella complained loudly. "Growing up is hard. Teenage girls need patience and understanding. You set limits. When she messes up you remain firm but empathetic, guiding her with consequences—"

"Yeah, like a sore backside," Emmett blurted. "That's how it was in my day," he offered with a shrug.

"He's right," Jasper said when Bella scoffed. "It just sounds awful because you've never experienced it. But children understand spankings."

"That's my point. She's not a child anymore. She's almost an adult."

"I can tell from her thoughts that she would prefer I give her a spanking rather than take her things," I revealed.

Bella looked at me incredulously.

"But I won't." I held up my hands. "I never intended to. I made a mistake saying what I did."

Emmett and Jasper continued to argue the benefits of corporal punishment, while Bella listed the negative effects she had learned in her child psychology class.

"I don't believe in spanking children," Bella insisted.

"You just said Nessie's not a child anymore," Emmett argued. "Well? Right? So let Edward give her a thrashing. She can take it."

Alice wore a funny expression the whole time, like she was trying to work something out. She pictured me giving Nessie a spanking, trying to determine what results would come about. I groaned; I didn't want to see what she was visualizing. I tried paying attention to Nessie's mind instead, but she wasn't giving me much other than ire. How long would I suffer for this slip of the tongue?

Then Jake trotted in. "I'm hungry!" he announced cheerily.

Alice walked away from us, and that's when I mentally followed her. She wasn't just imagining me giving Nessie a spanking. She was _envisioning_ it. It was my future.

What? Why—? That can't be!

I sensed Alice walking toward Nessie in the other room, who still looked to be fuming. She was gorgeous even so. My little petulant angel with the big brown eyes.

Alice put a hand on her hip. "I don't know what you're planning, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but you're going to have one hot little heinie if you go through with it," my sister warned.

Nessie just glared at her and Alice walked away. Her advisory caused my daughter to feel fear as a sensation in her stomach, and her heart rate sped up slightly. Other than that, she was blocking her thoughts from me.

What was going on? What was she going to do? I looked at Bella who was helping Jake prepare a meal. She would kill me. She would hate me. I would hate me. Nessie would hate me. This isn't happening. I checked with Alice's vision. It was still almost definitely happening.

"Alice, what's she doing?" I called at the same time she asked, "What is she thinking?"

She skittered over to me.

"I can't tell. She's not thinking anything very clearly, except that she's angry and wants to get back at me."

Bella approached us, having heard Alice's admonishment of our daughter.

"What is Nessie up to, and what information are you two sharing?"

The girl had gone outside, her mind impossibly blank, just taking in the sights; Jake was still in the kitchen.

"We need to keep an eye on Ness," Alice responded, pursing her lips.

"I don't want this," I said referring to her vision. I tended to blame Alice for the future she saw. It wasn't fair. Of course, Alice wasn't responsible for what lay ahead, but I couldn't justify ever following through with my threat. Unless…. Is _she_ going to follow through with her current obsession with revenge?

That's when we heard the motorbike start up. Jake heard it, too, and paused chewing his sandwich.

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered, his mouth full.

"Jake, did you leave the keys in the ignition?" I shouted from the other room.

He swallowed quickly. "Yeah…"

We all ran out the door to watch Nessie on the bike, flying down the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to go get her," I announced, voice raised.

Bella put a hand on my chest. "She'll be fine, Edward. Besides, you didn't ground her to her room, remember? And when you chase her down, you really think she's going to willingly turn around and come home?"

"Don't care. I'm going."

"I'm going, too," Jake insisted, suddenly phasing into his wolf form and taking off. He didn't like the idea of her riding that thing anymore than I did.

"We'll be right back," I said and sprinted after him.

It didn't take us long to reach the end of our secluded drive. Nessie had turned onto the wooded rural road and was headed for the highway. I could easily overtake the bike, but I didn't know how much good that would do. I wasn't so worried about her safety anymore—not as much as Jacob was. She had great balance, and I had taught her how to drive about a year ago. In fact, Bella and I had decided to buy her a car for her next birthday. She wanted a BMW, like her Aunt Rosalie's.

Once my reason eclipsed my fear, I became furious. So I halted. "Jake, let her go," I called.

The wolf continued after her regardless, not wanting her riding on the highway. She was going really fast—too fast for my liking—but Jake, staying hidden in the trees, had caught up in seconds.

Now I understood how parents made the choice to physically punish their children. At this second, I could easily wear my emotions out on Nessie's behind. Now Alice's vision made sense. It was happening. I was brimming with anger and frustration, which I planned to exorcise safely on a padded part of my little girl's anatomy. I ran back to Bella, who was still outside the house with Alice and my brothers. We waited silently and stationary, Bella chewing on her lip.

I tuned into Nessie's mind, right on the threshold of my special hearing. She was elated by her rebellion. My breath hitched simultaneously with Alice's when Ness caught a glimpse of reddish-brown fur in the woods, taking her eyes off the curve of the road.

Then we heard the crash.

"Oh, God! What was that?" Bella asked.

Jasper, besieged by our alarm, was speechless for a second. Then he took off in Ness's direction, followed by Emmett. My brothers wanted to get to her as fast as possible. I reluctantly let them go without me. I held on to Bella instead, while Alice rubbed her back. Despite the awful noise of the wreck, I knew Renesmee would be in better condition than her panicked mother.

"She'll be fine," Alice told us confidently.

Bella looked at me, the pucker between her brows very pronounced. "She's good," I murmured, sighing with relief when no pain registered in Nessie's brain. She felt a considerable amount of worry, however, when she looked up from the mangled bike to see two cross vampire uncles and a large wolf.

Well, at least the bike was no more.

With that—and the momentary panic before and during the crash—my anger was wisped away. I just wanted my little girl back where she was safe and I could dote on her.

"Jasper and Emmett are cleaning up the wreckage. Then they'll bring her home. Jacob's left to fetch new clothes. Nessie's going to call you with Jasper's phone," Alice informed.

Then Bella's phone rang.

"Nessie! I mean—holy crow! I don't even know what to say," Bella scolded, not waiting for a greeting.

I started thinking about what to do when she got back. I looked to Alice. Yes, I was going to have to go through with it. But I didn't feel like doing it anymore. She ran away with the bike to force my hand. Knowing that she would be punished was part of the thrill for her. That made me not want to do it… but also, it made me angry enough to give her what she asked for. In summary, I was extremely conflicted.

Bella hung up. "She wants me to tell you she's sorry."

"Yes, well, she knows she's in for the paddling of her life. Of course, she's trying to sound contrite so we'll go easy on her."

My wife narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Well, you started it. You deal with it, Edward." She wasn't letting me in her mind, but I knew Bella well enough to recognize that she was very upset with Renesmee.

Great. Thanks.

Ten minutes later, the rescue party and "victim" arrived home. They had kept a slow pace, thinking Nessie would need the time. Jasper had employed his talent to encourage a sense of repentance, which was working, but he let her experience the worry she felt without any help from his special vibes.

Nessie bit her lip as she walked toward us, Jasper and Emmett marched just a step behind her, ready to catch her if she bolted. When she looked up at her mother, I swallowed involuntarily. Bella looked ready to put both of us over her knee.

"Edward," she urged me sternly.

Without warning, I choked back a sob. "I'm—" I took a deep breath, looked up from the ground and tried again. Gratitude and relief overwhelmed me like a heavier emotion, such as grief, would. But then I sensed Jasper sending ripples of tranquility our way. I lapped it up eagerly, like Tantalus, before it could recede.

"I'm so glad you're all right," I told her, my voice low and raspy. Then I grabbed her in a sudden and deep embrace. Bella joined us a second later, trembling and crying tearlessly. I clasped both my girls to my chest for a bittersweet minute before breaking the hold.

Then I looked down my nose a bit and pinched Renesmee's chin quickly. "Go to your room," I instructed, motioning with my head. "I'll be up momentarily."

Nessie's lip quivered, then she ran in and up the steps.

I put my head in my hands. "Bella… what do I do?"

She rubbed my shoulder, but I kept my face hidden. "I know Nessie makes her own choices, and she disobeyed, and she deserves to be punished. But you deserve to have to punish her, Edward. You overreacted and she rebelled because of it. This is your punishment. That you must go up there now and give her what she asked for. When you're finished, you can find me—outside…somewhere…you know, out of the range of hearing—and I'll comfort you and make it better."

I tilted my head, one eye peeking at her from between my fingers. "Don't I get a phone call?"

She laughed. "Who do you want to call?"

"My father."

"All right then." She joined Alice, who hooked a supportive arm around hers. This was painful for Bella, too, and Alice sensed that.

But before escorting her back outside, my sister told me, matter of fact, "This is the way it's got to be, Edward. It may not get better at first, but it will eventually. Make it count."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I want to dedicate this chapter to all you Carlisle fans. And especially to sisterglitch, who took a lot of her time yesterday to coach me. (I inserted a paragraph just for you, based on a speculation you voiced in your review of chapter one. Hope you like!)**

I speed-dialed Carlisle's number and explained my difficulty. I had predicted that he would rebuke me for making the threat at the outset. I don't know why I always expected his disappointment. But he surprised me. As usual.

"Is that all, Edward? It's not so complicated. Actually, I think you and she know exactly what needs to happen now."

"So…you think I ought to go through with it?"

"Oh, I think if you don't, this will turn out very badly."

"But I'll have to hurt her, Carlisle. I don't know if I can do that. I just feel really foolish."

"Let me ask you this: would you be following through for prideful reasons? Are you doing this because she embarrassed you or because you made a slip of the tongue and you don't want the family to think poorly of you?"

It took me a second to think that through. "No," I answered truthfully. "I don't care as much about my own pride as I do about Nessie. I want to do what's best for her."

"And you think she might need a bit of a _painful_ lesson?"

I groaned. "Yes, I think so."

Carlisle chuckled. "There's your answer, son. You're doing this for the right reasons."

"Well, not because I want to."

"Of course not. I can only imagine what it would feel like to be in your position. But I support you, and I'm certain the family supports you, too. Bella and Jacob will come around eventually. Even Nessie will understand. This is not a tragedy. It's a learning experience."

I didn't bother to tell him that Jacob was fine with the plan. Temporarily I considered Jake's interest in her punishment. _Did Nessie give Jake a hard time?_ I mused. It wasn't a far-fetched theory. She could be a spitfire, after all. When I'd found Bella difficult during our early relationship, I had imagined taking her over my knee—but I always assumed that reaction was a remnant of the domestic tradition of my time. _Hmmm…. _Perhaps Renesmee worked Jake up a bit. That thought made me sort of happy. _That a girl, Ness!_

"Thanks, Dad," I replied with a small smile.

"Anytime, son. Remember—sometimes a short hurtful correction is better than a long boring one."

When we ended the call, I flew up the stairs and made my way to the girl's room, just wanting to get it over with. Still outside the closed door, I saw that she was sitting at her desk texting. Jake probably. I was a bit puzzled, since I had confiscated her phone just an hour ago. She must not have returned Jasper's.

"In my room waiting for my angry father to come up and beat me," she keyed.

I winced, waited a moment and then knocked softly.

"Yes?" she called distractedly, staring down at the phone's tiny screen.

"It's the angry father," I said, opening the door.

She turned and blinked at me. Not saying aloud, but clearly thinking, _Well, so? How do you want to stage this little discipline scene?_ She didn't quite know what to expect, her only reference being novels and films. Her lips were pursed, while she imagined me shouting at her and holding her down across the desk.

I remembered corporal punishment from my beginnings as a human. It was meted out like a formal ritual that was passed down from generation to generation, complete with frightening implements.

I hadn't considered how this would go…but I knew neither Nessie's version nor my human experience would be what I wanted. I'd watched it in Alice's head for the last hour. I would let the scene play out the way she had foreseen it.

After a moment of silence, I realized that I needed to move to my mark. So I sat on the edge of her bed, facing Nessie. I wouldn't lecture her. She knew what she did was wrong. And I was convinced she would receive enough censure and teasing from the other family members.

She continued to look at me, not frightened or worried or irritated. She gave me a pitying stare. _So this is what it comes to?_ she thought at me._ Is work stressing you out?_ I snorted.

"I hope you apologized to Jake," I said, indicating the phone.

"Of course, I did. I think Grandaddy's going to be mad at you."

I grimaced apologetically and shook my head. "I already spoke with him. He encouraged me to do it." She gaped at me, incredulous. _Even Uncle Emmett?_ she wondered. I nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Besides you and your mother, we're all very old. Some things just don't change for us."

She looked surprised and hurt.

"I don't see what you're complaining for. You wanted it this way," I reminded.

And with that, she had nothing more to say.

"All right, then. Come here," I directed. She obeyed. "Give me the phone." She didn't hesitate. This was going well. I took her left arm and pulled until she was bent over and laid across my lap. I was congratulating myself for being so stern and paternal that it almost seemed practiced. But when I finally looked down at the seat of correction… Oh, why hadn't I that noticed before?

Just then the phone beside my thigh started to vibrate.

When I answered, my clairvoyant sister was squawking at me. "Why am I calling you on Jasper's phone?"

"Oh, um. I think you're calling to tell me that Nessie needs to change out of her jeans." I continued to glare down at the problem. Her back pockets had these triangular button flaps that covered a portion of the area I would be attending to. Ness turned her head to look up at me over her shoulder.

Alice seemed to regain her foresight. "Exactly. You'll break the buttons, and I just bought those."

"All right. Hold on." I stood the little miscreant up. "Nessie, honey, we're going to have to pull these down." She blushed intensely, as she imagined me seeing her in the lacy thong she wore under the jeans.

"O-okay," I choked. That would be like spanking her naked, and that wasn't proper. "I'm going to step out for five minutes. You change into something else." She nodded, relieved.

"Alice," I hissed into the phone after closing the door. "Nessie needs more appropriate choices for undergarments."

"You don't approve of my taste in lingerie?" Jasper's shock and confusion drifted into my mind, and I wondered vaguely what Bella was thinking.

"She doesn't need lingerie. She's not a woman yet," I argued.

"You wouldn't understand, Edward. You're not a girl."

"No, but—"

"She's got plenty of boring panties. A girl likes pretty things, so she can feel a little something under her clothes."

This was mortifying. "You're making me very angry, Alice."

"You can afford a bit of anger right now. It will make the results more effective," she replied, which made me more cross.

"When I'm finished here, I'm coming down to spank you," I growled. She laughed and through the phone I could hear Jasper laughing, too. "Then you'll see how effective I can be. Just—no more lingerie."

Irritated, I hung up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was ready for this nonsense to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked once and entered Nessie's room. She was folding the precious, pocketed jeans and stowing them in her closet. I sat down on the bed again and called her to me. She—sort of…_waddled_ over and stood between my knees. I sighed with disappointment when I realized why her movement was restricted.

"Nessie," I scolded.

It was quite evident that she was wearing multiple layers of unnecessary clothing. It was like the last stand in a gunfight she was sure to lose. I closed my eyes for a moment to keep from rolling them.

Grasping her hips, I pulled the sweatpants down, making her step out. Then I unbuttoned the corduroy trousers and pulled those down, too. Then the leggings. Finally I could see her thighs, but she was still protected by several pairs of panties. On the bright side, these were more of what I might expect a young teenage girl to wear. Sufficient coverage. Oh, the irony!

Obviously I could make her sore despite the extra garments, but that wasn't the point. She had been disobedient _again_. I peeled the outer layer down and off.

Nessie started to cry_. Not now,_ I pleaded silently, unsure if I could move forward when she was already weeping. We hadn't even begun yet…but she was finally feeling sorry. More for herself than for her misbehavior, but it was a start. And at least she was cooperative.

I didn't look at her directly, but instead lowered another pair. She made a moaning noise and continued to sob. Then I worked quickly to remove the next three pairs of panties until she was left just the one. I contemplated pulling those down, too, after she was in position—she deserved it, after all, for pulling that stunt—but I told myself it would be going overboard. Getting a spanking over her father's knee wearing just a thin pair of panties was humiliating enough. Besides, she would probably be "replaying" this memory with Bella and possibly others later. I wanted to perform my part fairly, and I certainly didn't want Jake seeing or even thinking about her being nude.

Finally I looked into those teary brown eyes. "Renesmee," I started calmly, "if we ever have to do this again, and I tell you to go to your room to prepare for a spanking… I want you to dress this way." She nodded, and her chin quivered. _God, please don't let this have to happen again._

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" she asked hoarsely.

_Hadn't she considered that before? _"Yes. It will hurt." I thought it wouldn't hurt her as much as I hurt at that moment, but not wanting to sound cliché, I didn't say it aloud. How was I to know anyway?

"Daddy," she started to blubber, as I guided her into position. It was definitely time to put us both out of our misery. Then when it was finished, I could hold her upright again.

"I know I deserve this…" she left off, hiding her face in her hands. _But can't Jake do it?_ she finished in thought.

I growled. "No, Renesmee." _Absolutely not!_ Speaking of Jake, we needed to get this sorted before he came back around.

"But it was his bike," she whined.

"No," I said again. Like Jake would be capable of disciplining her! Of course, that's why she was asking; she was scared for me to hit her. If she only realized! I still wasn't positive that I could go through with it. I quickly checked with Alice to make sure. Yes, I was going through with it. Well, then….

Now I knew that I could deliver one hell of a spanking in less than two seconds using vampire speed. That would be the easiest thing for me, but I was pretty sure Ness would be left feeling battered and confused. So I would take it slow. I didn't exactly know how hard to hit anyway, so it would require some experimentation.

During my deliberation, which took about four seconds, Nessie had made an effort to calm herself. She was breathing deeply, and I could see that she was staring at her hands, which were closed into fists. Her legs—from the knees down—hung off the bed to the right of me so that her toes were braced against the rug. This had happened naturally, but it provided an advantageous angle so that her behind was full and curved with the bend.

I raised my right hand and brought it down to the center of her panties, hard enough to make an impressive slapping sound.

"Mm," Nessie hummed. It hadn't hurt. I spanked again, harder, on the side. She closed her eyes. Almost there. I landed a third, even harder smack on the other side. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

I started spanking in earnest then, using that last as the standard for force and varying the destination of my open palm randomly while keeping the timing predictable. A couple dozen of these, and she would be plenty sore. My hand actually burned from the brisk contact with her hot flesh.

"Owwie!" she gasped. _Awww._ I hadn't heard that word since she was a toddler.

"Daddy, stop," Nessie cried.

I hesitated. I had to remind myself: _Now why am I doing this again?_ Oh, right. She had been disrespectful (smack), rude (smack), inconsiderate (smack), and disobedient (smack). And she was my little girl. Not Jake's (smack). Mine (SMACK)!

"Please, enough!"

No, not yet. I didn't let her pleading halt me again. While I proceeded with the spanking, I inspected these so-called "boring panties," as Alice had named them. Small, thin, and pale pink with a floral print, they left little to the imagination. The material shifted, revealing more of her skin on the left side, which was turning quite red. I was spanking bare flesh about every other smack.

Despite her efforts to make less of a fuss, Renesmee couldn't hold still anymore. All she could think about was when this spanking would conclude, and instinctively, she was trying to slide off my lap to end it early. I wrapped my left arm around her waist to hold her to me and kept spanking.

Interestingly, I was no longer distressed by the thought of doing this again. It turned out to be a very convenient form of correction. I imagined it could be accomplished in the car, or even in public, if I was very careful.

That's when I discovered something quite disturbing.

I liked this spanking. I liked that she couldn't get away from me; I liked that she was vulnerable under my hand. I even liked the burning sensation I felt in my palm. It seemed as though could keep her here forever. It was a very possessive emotion, and when I admitted it to my more sensible side, I was appalled.

I stopped spanking immediately and sought out the minds of my brother and sister. Jasper wasn't worried or on alert, ready to intervene…nor was Alice. That was a good sign that I hadn't taken the discipline too far. Bella was asking Alice if it was over yet, and she answered with a nod.

As my alarm faded, I indulged in a couple of deep breaths. Then I quickly plucked a finger into the waistband of her panties to peek at the skin inside. From this rapid examination, I saw, to my relief, that she was not bruised or swollen, just a sort of splotchy red that was intensely hot to the touch. Thankfully, Renesmee was too beside herself to notice this invasion of her privacy. She hurt, but I didn't think she would feel any ache when the hour was up.

When she finally noticed that I wasn't spanking anymore, she brought her legs under and tucked them into her chest, lying with her head on my lap, her hands grabbing at my trousers. I petted her hair while I shushed and whispered sympathies and assurances in her ear.

Almost as an afterthought she sat up and brought her hands back to her warmed bottom. "Ow. It smarts," she told me in a small voice.

I chuckled as she lay back down, grabbed my hand that was stroking her hair and gently placed it on the injured area. She sighed at the cool relief—ironically—my palm provided. I obliged her by adding the other hand, as well. Then I leaned down and laid the side of my face on her back, feeling her lungs expand—the gasps subsiding—slower and slower, and timing my breaths the same.

I grinned. She smelled like a dog, which was just right to me. _My Nessie…._

When she eventually righted herself to look up at me, the hair that had come loose from its barrette was stuck to her face, freshly cleansed with tears. She was kneeling beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, threading my fingers at the back to create a sort of sling to support her.

Once she had swept the stray locks from her eyes, a very transparent look came over her features, and I wondered what revelation she would share with me. She was thinking of…Jacob. Of course.

Then she cleared her throat, and in a thick, pathetic tone asked, "May I get my phone back now?"

"Not yet," I replied, offering a sympathetic frown.

"Can I have Uncle Jasper's again?"

"No, Nessie. He's coming. I can hear him now," I assured. And I could hear Jake. He'd had to run to his house for a change of clothes and drive back in his car, since his bike had been torn to pieces and hidden in the woods.

She smiled wistfully at the news.

Here I was again: a special moment with my daughter about to be discontinued by the boyfriend-wolf, who would swagger in to offer a furry ear and a big wet tongue. Ugh. That image made me feel ill and I instantly regretted thinking it.

It wasn't fair. _I_ wanted to make it all better. That didn't get to be his job just because he showed up after the event. I had to give the wretched spanking, therefore _I_ would be giving the comfort.

So taking a page from my father's book, I asked her sweetly, "In the meantime, can I get you an ice cream?"

**Author's note: One more chapter to come...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: All of the Cullens wanted to be in this chapter, and...well, they got a bit rowdy. I tried, but I couldn't control them. What can I say? They are a very physical family. I know about these things, as I, too, live with a coven of vampires (with a couple of werewolves in the mix).**

**And I want to apologize for Edward's mood swings, but we're all used to that, aren't we?**

Nessie took her ice cream in her room. The crying bout was over, but she didn't want to be teased by her uncles. It was a relevant concern, so I didn't push her to come out. I stayed for a bit, watching her eat. Then I gave her a kiss, tossed her a book to read—while she lay on her stomach—and left her to recover.

Bella was entertaining Jake in the backyard, throwing various objects at a distance for Jake to run after and catch in the air. I wondered if she knew that I could do that too.

"How is she?" they asked simultaneously when I appeared outside. Even their uneasy expressions looked identical.

"She's good. Getting better anyway," I answered.

"Can I go up?" Jake asked impatiently. "Uh…unless Bella wants to see her first."

She smiled at his insincere consideration. "That's okay, Jake. I'll see her soon."

"You can go," I told him after verifying that Nessie had dressed again, "but see if you can persuade her to come down." The way his face lit up reminded me of why I should be happy Jake was meant for my daughter.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Bella after he was gone. She was laid in the grass gazing at me thoughtfully while I finger-played a sonata on her leg.

I watched her bite her lip. "I'm thinking I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have left you alone to deal with the monster. That was…kind of mean. And disloyal."

I sighed. "I deserved it."

"Was she awful?"

"No worse than you can be." I smirked. "I think she gets her temper from you."

"No way!"

" 'I don't like double standards.' Perhaps you don't remember, but you said that exact same thing to me in the Forks high school cafeteria when I accused you of having a temper."

"Well, it's no wonder. You probably get that accusation a lot," Bella huffed.

"See, you do have a temper," I pointed out.

"Renesmee's is of the Edward-Cullen-throws-things-through-walls-when-he-gets-angry sort. Just more passive and thought out."

"She wasn't _thinking_ anything," I argued. "If she had been, I would have stopped all this before it started." I sounded confident, but I was beginning to question how much control I actually held over Nessie.

"She must have picked it up from Rosalie then. They spend so much time together."

That seemed to be a possibility. Rosalie _was_ the queen of revenge. "Fine. It's my temper, but she's got your stubborn streak."

Abruptly Bella changed her expression, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "I'm sorry. Have I been stubborn?"

"Very. I'll deal with you later," I whispered back. "We should get inside or everyone will assume we're up to no good. Which we will be if you look at me like that again."

Esme and Rosalie had arrived home and the rest of the family were gathering in the kitchen, where Nessie was refilling her ice cream dish and helping Jake make a giant hot fudge sundae. I was surprised and gratified to see that Ness had fixed her hair into pigtails. This served as a sort of code between the two of us, meaning she was still my little girl and she wanted to please me. It was an apology, and I took as such.

"So, what happened here today?" Rose inquired.

"Nessie got a spanking," Emmett volunteered enthusiastically. "It was a good one, too. I heard it. You wouldn't have thought so, but Edward really delivers."

Nessie gasped and hid her face in her hands. Emmett, who had the decency to act sheepish, apologized. "Aw, Ness. I'm sorry. Don't be embarrassed." I hadn't thought about or even detected my brother overhearing during the event. I suppose I was too caught up in my own anguish.

Esme pressed her lips tightly together. _Is that true?_ she asked me, her eyes wide. I nodded grimly. She was desperate to know what Nessie had done to deserve it.

Rosalie, sensing her niece's mortification, tried to shrug it off. "Oh. Well, I'm sure there's not one of us here who hasn't been in the same situation." Then she muttered in her mate's ear, "I think you ought to worry about your own ass, Emmett."

"Really?" Nessie asked curiously, having not heard the latter private comment.

"Certainly," Rose said flippantly. "My mother used to whack me with the back of her hairbrush. It was a common occurrence when I was growing up. You're fortunate that your father cares enough to take you across his knee when you need it."

And just like that, Renesmee was feeling proud of her spanking. I could have kissed my sister at that moment. Jasper, however, didn't approve of the new feelings he discerned in my daughter; he thought shameful emotion was a necessary part of the punishment. Nevertheless, he was too polite to interfere. I was relieved. This would make it easier for Ness to reenter our intrusive family lifestyle after her chastisement.

"I don't remember spankings myself," Alice explained, "but your father did threaten to spank me, too, so maybe I'll know what it feels like then." The saucy little minx had the audacity to stick her tongue out at me. I was starting to believe that all of Nessie's character defects were gotten from her aunts.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure you could avoid a spanking, even if you had one coming to you," Jasper said. "It's no use, Edward. She would evade you until you eventually gave up."

"Perhaps we could gang up on her," Emmett suggested. He was trying to work out how we would accomplish that without Alice knowing and preventing it.

"I don't remember ever getting spanked," Bella admitted, "but that doesn't mean my parents didn't want to. It just wasn't as acceptable when I was young."

"Huh," Jacob grumbled, "I guess _my_ parents didn't get that memo."

"I imagine your parents found it necessary if not accepted," Jasper commented with humor.

I couldn't see Bella's mother being a disciplinarian, but I remembered her father thinking about it twice. "Charlie considered it," I revealed.

"What?" she shrieked. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I would have were there ever any danger of his following through. But you wouldn't have had to worry—I would have broken his arm had he tried." Jacob thought this was hysterically funny.

Nessie was smirking at Bella, who elbowed her in the side. "You're in no position to look so smug, young lady," Bella admonished. "After what you did…"

"What _did_ you do, Renesmee?" my mother asked.

"I told Daddy off and then crashed Jacob's bike. I'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Jake," she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I've got another," Jake smiled. _Oh, damn!_ I groaned. I had forgotten that there were two motorcycles. "If your mother will loan it to me," Jake amended. "You took your medicine, so as far as I'm concerned, the matter's settled."

"At least you didn't listen in on it," Nessie hissed, wielding her glare to Emmett.

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson in manners, sweetheart?" Jasper asked her. She nodded, and Jasper swiftly cuffed his ear. Emmett balked and rubbed the side of his head. "That was for being a voyeur."

"Esme? Rosalie? Alice…say something to him," Emmett pleaded defensively.

Rose kissed his head. "You had that coming, you big oaf."

Emmett opened his too-big mouth again. "Really Ness, you only screamed twice. It was impressive. If it had been your father getting that spanking, he would have screamed through the whole thing."

I had entertained several paternal personalities that day: doting father, possessive father, over-protective father, jealous _father-in-law_, and disciplinarian. I had even struggled to control my inner monster while I had Nessie over my knee. All this in addition to my customary family roles of husband, brother, and son.

And with Emmett's provocation, Edward the adolescent, or Edward the little brother, we might call him, demanded his time, too. Where was my self-control today?

I barely heard Alice's shout, "Edward, no!"

I reacted without premeditation, leaping into the air and crashing into Emmett. When we hit the floor, his shoulder cracked the tile, grinding sections of it to powder.

As I fought to keep him down, I sensed my mother's irritation and saw Alice's vision of Esme's raised hand, intent to deal me her own brand of discipline. Taking advantage of Emmett's struggle, I allowed him to flip us, so that I was laid safely under his body.

"Ha!" he crowed. Then Esme's palm cracked down on his behind instead.

He yowled. "Ow, Esme! Not fair! Edward attacked me, and Jasper already hit me!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry, Mom," he said more softly.

"I told you so," Rosalie reminded him.

"I was just trying to make Nessie feel better." After Emmett stood up, he growled at me, "We'll finish this later, Cullen."

"Not in the house, you don't," my mother warned.

"Edward. Emmett." We snapped to attention. It was Carlisle, come home to witness the shameful display. "Think of the example you are setting, boys. Edward, you will need to replace these tiles," he instructed, pointing at the damage.

"Yes, Carlisle. Sorry, Esme," I responded sincerely. I was not going to apologize to Emmett.

"Quite an eventful day, hm?" Carlisle noted with raised eyebrows. Then he greeted each of us individually. He asked Bella about her courses, and he gave Nessie a tender kiss on top of her head.

"All right, you two," Esme announced to Jake and Ness, "it's time to clean up the mess." She indicated the counter, which was cluttered with ice cream paraphernalia.

"Yes, ma'am," Jake replied.

"I can't," Nessie claimed poorly. "I'm injured."

"Oh," my father said slowly. "Do you need a doctor? We could step into my study and I could give you a professional exam." He sounded so genuinely concerned that the rest of us tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Uh-uh," she answered warily.

"Then do as your grandmother says." But she was already flashing around the kitchen cupboards. Emmett was wiping up, trying to gain back his niece's affection.

Bella and I walked into the great room with Carlisle and Esme, who wanted a debriefing.

Carlisle sighed. "She's almost grown," he murmured with nostalgia. "But it's comforting that at least once in a while she shows us how young she still is." He chuckled.

"I must admit that's what started the trouble today. I wanted her to stay with me when Jacob came over. I don't know how much longer she'll be with us as a girl, and it frustrates me. I was feeling envious and desperate, so when she started her little rebellion, my emotions were already unstable."

"Oh, Edward. It's not your fault. We all feel that way," Esme consoled. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, and I slipped mine over her shoulders.

My father quoted from Scripture: " 'Do not be like the horse or mule…who must be fitted with bit and bridle, or else they will not stay near you.' Psalm 32, from this morning's Daily Office."

I smiled and nodded. Carlisle read his prayer book faithfully—the 1604 version that his father would have known before the Puritans had forbidden its use in England. In fact, I thought he'd had it memorized, as a sort of tribute to his father and a concession in recognition of their troubled relationship.

I looked up unexpectedly as the message of the psalm registered with me. His warm gold eyes instantly met mine, and he smiled back gently at me.

_Oh, no, _I mourned. How often had I abandoned this man? Not even counting the times I had run away from home, I made a regular habit of withdrawing from my family whenever the pressure got to me. The ache I felt when I sensed Renesmee slipping away from me—I made Carlisle feel that, too. It was a bitter realization. My relationship with Nessie served as a just mirror for the relationship with my own father.

"Being a parent is complicated," he told me, noticing my chagrin. _You've been worth the wait, Edward,_ he thought kindly to me. _I'll wait again if I have to._

His words created a contradictory mix of emotions; I felt both absolved _and_ ashamed—rattled _and_ relieved. Would this perpetual adolescence of mine ever end? Not quite yet, I thought. I watched in quiet awe as he and Esme excused themselves for a more passionate end-of-day reunion.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella asked me, reaching up to brush the hair off my forehead. Her question caused my mood to change again.

I grinned playfully. "Oh…I'm thinking that I'm glad we didn't have twins."

**Author's note 2: Thanks for reading. I was very excited to share this with you all. I think I was actually _living_ off this story. My husband was having to remind me to eat. (_Oh, yeah, I _am_ hungry._) So, please, I need nourishment! Let me know how I did.**


End file.
